The Golden Locket
by Magicgirl29
Summary: this takes place just as the movie finishes. an old locket Glitch once created for Lavender reveals a lost relationship.
1. I'm not Ambrose!

It was over the witch was destroyed and now everyone was together, suddenly Kalm And Jeb burst into the room, it was a beautiful atmosphere Cain had Jeb Raw had Kalm DG had her sister parents, everything had worked out for everyone—well apart from Glitch, he just stood there watching everyone talking and having a great time with people they belonged with, he felt empty inside like he'd done what he needed to do and there was no point in him sticking around, so he turned away and moved closer to the door he'd only took a few steps before a childlike voice said his name,

"Glitch?" DG asked sadly, then once he turned around Lavender recognised him,

"Ambrose?" She asked, "Is it really you?"

"Yes your majesty, oh and no disrespect but my name is Glitch now" he said bowing, she nodded "Erm may we talk in private" The queen asked him politely as she escorted him out of the room and into the long corridor they started walking around for a while.

"Are you ok Am... Glitch" The queen stuttered she was almost as nervous as Glitch, since the day his brain was removed they had not seen each other.

"I'm good thank you and you your majesty?" he asked also nervous, the queen just nodded her head and smiled.

"I'm so sorry I didn't protect you that day" She said sadly, still walking. Glitch knew what she was talking about; he looked at her surprised,

"You did protect me" he said softly trying to make her feel better. Lavender looked up with tears clouding her eyes; she shook her head which made tears escape.

"No... No I didn't"

"Listen" Glitch said wiping the tears from her rosy checks, "When I was only young and had nowhere to go you took me in, you gave me a home when I needed one... You've always been there for me" He said finishing his statement with a warm inviting smile.

"Except that day" She whispered to him. Glitch sighed and looked down,

"There was nothing you could have done, I created the Sun Seader, I destroyed the blue prints so I faced the consequences" he said looking sad at Lavender with tears now in his eyes, his voice getting louder as he spoke.

"Anyway" He said changing the conversation. "At least you've got your girls back" He said smiling,

"I never lost them, not really" She said stopping to face her old friend, who just stood there puzzled,

"Oh" Said Glitch giggling "You mean you felt them in your heart" He said knowing how wise she was.

"What?" That was not what was on her mind at all "No, erm it was this" She said allowing a necklace to fall from her sleeve.

"What is it?" Glitch asked taking the beautiful heart shaped locket in his hands,

"It's a locket" She said smiling as Glitch ran his fingers up and down the small thin chain. "You created" Glitch looked up surprised,

"Oh no... I could never create something as beautiful as this" He said with his glitchy smile.

"But you did.... See" she said smiling showing Glitch the name on the back of the locket, when ever Ambrose created something he would have his name engraved in it somewhere.

"Ambrose" He said through gritted teeth "Ambrose created this" He said still looking at the locket, Lavender shook her head.

"No" She said moving the locket away from Glitch's sight "You created it, You Glitch"

"No, no I didn't... he created it, not me him" He blurted out, stamping his feet as he quickly moved down the corridor to throw himself on a chair at the side. He sat down as if he'd forgotten something; he kept shaking his head in disbelief. Lavender gently made her way over to him. She sat down on the chair beside Glitch.

"You are Ambrose, and you did create this" She said with a saddened look on her face.

"No" He whispered quietly. "I'm nothing like him, I'm Glitch I'm clumsy, annoying and stupid!" He said shouting at her defensively. He then out his head in his hand, a small tear fell from the queen's Lavender eyes.

"Mom! Glitch is everything alright?" DG shouted from the room up the corridor.

"Yes dear, we're fine" Lavender shouted back smiling.

"See" Glitch said with his arms resting on his knees sitting forward in his chair "I'm Glitch not Ambrose" He said to Lavender he then stood up to go see DG but was stopped by Lavender.

"You won't leave will you?" She shouted to Glitch.

"I don't know" Glitch shrugged his shoulders after the question was asked. After Glitch entered the room Lavender shot in.

"I have an announcement to make" She shouted making everyone turn around with great interest, "I would like to show my thankfulness by allowing you. Mr. Cain, Kalm, Raw, Jeb and Glitch to stay here, we have plenty of rooms and lots of space what do you say" She asked

"Erm" Jeb said. "Thank you your majesty, but I would like to remain with my team, if you don't mind" Jeb said in a polite tone. The queen smiled and nodded, everybody else said 'yes' Lavender turned her attention to Glitch as he had not yet spoken, He gave a polite smile and nodded suddenly everyone cheered.

"I will show you all to your rooms" Said Ahamo who was stood with Azkadellia at the far corner of the room.


	2. Secrets

After everyone had been taken to their rooms, Glitch was thinking about what Lavender said those words about him being Ambrose rung in his ears, but his train of thought was brought to an end when Ahamo came to his room to tell him they were all off to bed. He simply nodded Once Ahamo left the room Glitch got dressed into his PJ's He thought he'd go straight to bed like the others, his mind which at the moment seemed all over the place would hopefully be better after a well earned rest.

Hours had passed Glitch just could not seem to fall to sleep, so he got up and put his long brown coat on, the one which was not a tattered wreck that is. He then slowly made his way to the door and peeked his head around the corner to make sure no was out there. Once he noticed it was clear he exited closing the room closing the door gently behind him.

He started looking around, not much really to look at, still being in Azkadellia's castle that is. He didn't know why he was looking around he felt he'd seen it all after his brain was removed. He then continued walking down another long corridor. And of course Glitch being Glitch he fell over nothing and landed backwards flat on his back. He let out a small yelp as he landed he blinked his eyes so he could see after his vision had blurred by the nasty fall, then he heard a small and sweat giggle.

Then he saw a person over him.

"Are you ok?" giggled a small voice. The person became clear it was the queen; she smiled and grabbed his hand to try and help him up.

"Thanks" Glitch said as he stood up, straightening his long brown coat.

"No problem"

"Thanks" Glitch repeated unknowingly

"Y-you just said that" she said still giggling.

"Oh!" Shouted Glitch hitting himself on the forehead.

"DG told me about the glitching" Lavender said with a smile.

"I told you didn't I?" Glitch said hastily

"What" she asked with a confused expression,

"I bet Ambrose never glitched or fell over nothing!" he shouted back. Lavender stroked her dear friends arm.

"I don't care" Lavender whispered to Glitch moving closer, Glitch felt comfortable almost like it was only him and Lavender on the planet. "I still love you no matter who you are" She said looking up into Glitch's big brown eyes. They then sealed this fabulous moment with a kiss,

"No" Glitch said pulling away from Lavender who at this point looked confused "I can't you're the queen and what about Ahamo?" He asked worriedly.

"Oh Glitch I always loved you more than Ahamo, but I was too afraid to tell him" she said close to tears. "Please Glitch I want to be with you"

"I always wanted to be with you too" Glitch said smiling and kissing her yet again.

"Lavender!" shouted a voice that interrupted the kiss.

Lavender gasped "It's Ahamo!"

"What should we do?"

"Run, go back to your room!" Lavender told Glitch pushing him until he ran away.

"Ah there you are love" Ahamo said happily hugging his deceiving wife. They then went back to their bedroom to get some well earned rest.

Meanwhile, it meant a lot to Glitch to try to remember making the locket so when he went to sleep he was thinking of only that, searching to find the memory then he dreamt it as he slept.

"Oh Ambrose" Lavender said in the dream "I am certain something has happened to Azkadellia" Lavender said worriedly

"Why, what's wrong?" The wise advisor asked.

"I don't know, It's just a feeling, I'm afraid I'll lose her" the queen said starting to cry, Ambrose pulled her in for a hug

"Shush, shush its ok I promise you won't lose her." Ambrose said whispering to her.

"Thank you"

"It's ok" he said looking down at her wiping her tears away. He then exited the room. He'd arrived at his lab, he then pulled out an old 'catalogue' his mother who was an othersider said that it is was what people use to find items they wish to perches. He scrolled through the pages until he reached a heading that said 'Gifts'

"Perfect" he exclaimed

"Hmmm... Oh what's this?" he asked himself "A locket... great I can make one of these for the queen... Oh and I'll use these pictures of the princesses and put them inside" he said excitedly picking up the two pictures of the princesses.

"Alright" That's the locket finished now to put the pictures of the girls inside it." He said picking up the pictures of the two young princesses. "Oh my, these pictures are far too big" Ambrose started pacing, then he clicked his fingers as if he had an idea "That's it!" he said walking over to the computer he created last month. "I'll shrink them on the computer" after a long and hard working 3 hours he'd done it "Yes!" He exclaimed once he had completed.

Then he quickly made his way to the Queens Throne room.

"Your majesty" he said politely

"Yes" the queen replied.

"I have something for you" He said walking further into the room and handing her the Locket.

"Oh, Ambrose it's lovely... What is it?" she asked curiously, Ambrose chuckled.

"It's a Locket you wear it around your neck, oh and look" He said opening the golden present.

"Oh DG and Azkadellia" She said smiling

"I told you I wouldn't let you lose your girls" he said with a cheeky smile.

"Oh well thanks Ambrose it is lovely"

"I knew you'd like it... Well I must go I have much work to do" He said with a smile exiting the room.

Then the dream ended.

"Whoa!" Glitch said waking up suddenly.

"ZIPPERHEAD GET UP!!!!" shouted a voice that could only be Cain's "Come on its noon, get up!"

"Oh my goodness" Glitch said to himself jumping up out of his bed. "I'm coming!" Glitch shouted back down to Cain, he then had finished getting dressed and had made his way down stairs. He then sat down at the table and Cain walked in and slammed Glitch's breakfast on the table in front of him,

"Headcases" Cain sniggered walking away.

"Tin men" Glitch also sniggered,

"What was that Glitch?" Cain asked,

"Oh nothing just thanks for the breakfast" Glitch said with a week smile. Cain glared and left the room; Glitch rolled his eyes and sighed.

"His attitude certainly hasn't changed"

He picked up his spoon to start eating his favourite morning treat, 'Brains' their slogan was 'Brains give you brains'

"Well I certainly need brains right now" He said sighing. Suddenly a firm hand touched his shoulder; he was not expecting it so when he felt the hand he jumped hitting the bowel causing it to land messily on the smooth marble floor.

"Oh dear" Glitch said holding his hands to his head. He knelt down to try to think of a way to clean it up, and then he was passed a towel.

"Oh thank you" He said taking it not looking up to notice who had given him the towel.

"Quite welcome" Said a voice in a happy tone behind him, it sounded like a man, it must have been Ahamo.

"Oh Sir I-I-I-I- well you see erm, erm, erm, erm, erm" Glitch was worried which made him glitch more than usual.

"Don't worry" Ahamo said putting his hand on the mans shoulder, Glitch exhaled.

"You just surprised me sir" Glitch said after a long breath, now he had finished clearing up the mess he could talk.

"Yes I know my apologies" He said with a smile, "By the way I spoke to Lavender last night when we went to our room..." Ahamo said in a serious tone.

"Yeah" Glitch said nervously, what if Lavender told Ahamo what happened? he was frozen with fear.

"And there is something I need to say to you" He said moving closer to his zipper headed friend, who leaned back with his eyes shut tight. "Thank you for making her happy!" He shouted out in a pleased voice.

"Huh?" Glitch asked confused.

"She told me how bad she felt about the day she was taken away and left you on your own with the witch, but you made her feel better and convinced her it wasn't her fault." He said smiling.

"Oh" he gasped; in relief mostly,

"Well thanks again Glitch, it's great to have you back" He said exiting

"Thank you sir!" He shouted back. He let out another gasp and grabbed his plate and made a dash for the Kitchen so he could put his plate in the sink and then go to his room to do some thinking.


End file.
